


You Lose!

by softmorts



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, for sexbangandhanson, it's your fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmorts/pseuds/softmorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexbangandhanson on tumblr posted: "Imagine Ross and Dan doing a bet and the loser has to go to school with a vibrator in their ass. Like sitting in chemistry and squirming as one of them turns it up and down. Making them curse under their breath and stuff".</p><p>So here I am doing the thing again because I am a sad guy with no life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's On!

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I have been informed (thank you, friend!) that USA legal age is, in fact, 18. Blame Google for my ignorance.
> 
> ...I don't fuckin know, I live in Northern Ireland and it's 16 over here.
> 
> ALSO! Ross's room is square-ish, with his bed beside the window, and the couch is up beside the headboard, facing the bottom of the bed, where the TV is mounted on the wall. The door is on the wall pretty much beside the TV, while the chest of drawers is underneath it and the wardrobe is beside it. Just to try and avoid any confusion.

    They're over at Ross's house, playing Super Smash Bros Brawl, and somehow they've ended up with four of them on the couch and Ross on the floor, despite the fact that his bed is literally a metre away. It's a miracle that any more than three of them managed to squeeze on the two-person couch, but they attribute that to the fact that since Dan has such a small ass, he doesn't count as a full person, in couch terms. Of course, Dan protests this, and ends up shoved on the floor next to Ross, who waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

    "YEAH! SUCK IT, BARRY!" Arin stands up, whooping in victory against Barry, who insists that, since Arin was playing Meta Knight against Barry's Pikachu, he only won by default and therefore the win should not be counted.

    "I demand a rematch!" Barry announces, loudly and, incidentally, right in Suzy's ear. She yelps and punches him on the shoulder. "Ouch! Okay, fine, I'll be quieter. But I still demand a rematch."

    "Best of three?"

    "It's on."

    Barry selects Lucario this time, Arin picking King Dedede, and the two lean forward, looks of intense concentration on their faces as Suzy shakes her head in amused disbelief at their competitiveness. Meanwhile, Ross and Dan decide that the bed is probably a better place to watch the game from and flop down on it.

    (It should be mentioned now that Arin and Suzy have been together for two years, and Ross and Dan have more or less been a couple for one. It all kind of happened when Ross was over at Dan's one night last Summer, the air conditioning was out, and the two were laying on Dan's bed in their boxers chugging lemonade, when Dan looked over at Ross, saw him panting, sweating and glistening, popped a boner and - well, you know the rest.)

    "Hey, Dan," Ross whispers in his boyfriend's ear, a smirk evident in his voice. "Wanna make a bet?"

    Dan narrows his eyes at him, suspiciously. "...Sure. What?"

    Ross reaches underneath his pillow and pulls out a... is that a vibrator? He grins. "Loser has to wear this to school tomorrow."

    Dan, ever unable to resist a challenge, nods and cocks his head. "Okay."

    "Okay then. I bet that Arin wins this match. If Barry wins, I lose the bet and you get to shove this in me tomorrow morning and have the remote."

    "And if Arin wins..."

    "Then  _I_ ," Ross gestures to himself, "get to shove it in  _you_." He pokes Dan in the side, and beams at him. Dan considers it for a moment.

    "It's a bet."

***

    "YES!! HAHAH! I GOTCHA!"

    Arin stares at the TV screen, jaw on the floor, and Ross joins him in an equally wordless gesture as Dan and Barry high-five, victoriously. Ross catches Dan's eye and flushes a deep crimson, quickly glancing away again.

    "Ugh, I can't believe I lost. Ah, well-" Arin checks the time. "Oh, hey, it's getting pretty late, I think I'm gonna head off now."

    Barry nods. "Hey man, could you give me a lift home? Just drop me off at the end of the street, I'll walk the rest of the way."

    "Sure, bro. Suzy, you coming?"

    Suzy gets up and stretches, uttering a "yup" as she works the kinks out of her neck.

    The three bid Ross and Dan goodbye - Dan is staying over tonight - and the last thing they hear is Barry teasing Arin over his loss and, consequently, being threatened with Arin reminding him that "I can, in fact, just drive you way outta town and leave you there".

    Ross's parents have long since gone to bed, and the Australian grins as he shuts the door, grabbing Dan's hand and pulling him back into the room, pushing him onto the bed and clambering on top of him.

    "What are you smiling at?" Dan asks, but Ross only latches onto his neck, kissing and sucking, grinding down on him. "A-ah! Ross!" He pushes the other one away and holds him at arm's length.

    "Daaaan! Why'd you do that?" Ross complains, a pout making its way onto his face.

    "You're not getting out of tomorrow, babe. I'm gonna drive you insane." Dan picks up the vibrator and waves it in Ross's face.

    "You already do, Mister No-Fun-Spoilsport!" Ross exclaims grumpily, flopping face-down on the bed. Dan chuckles fondly and rubs his back. Tomorrow will be fun.


	2. A Winner In Two Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan makes good on his threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wink wonk hope you enjoy, yes?

    Ross wakes up to Dan shaking his shoulder gently, having climbed on top of him. He groans and looks at the clock.

     _0_ _6:13_.

    "Fuuuuck, Dan, it's quarter past six. We don't have to get up for another half hour." Ross attempts to roll over, back into the pillows, but Dan laughs softly, taking hold of his arm and pulling him back round. He whines.

    "Did you forget what's happening today, babe?" There's a grin on Dan's face that should be making alarm bells ring, but quite frankly Ross is too tired to give a shit, so he throws his arm over his face and tries to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, Dan isn't going to let him; he drops down on top of Ross and grinds into him, hard.

    "Je-e-ezus, Danny!" Ross yelps. "Are you tryna give me a fuckin' hard-on? Or a- ohhhhhh..." Suddenly it all comes rushing back: the bet, Barry's win, Ross's loss, and what Dan's reward for winning would be. Dan sees the realisation in his eyes and smirks.

    "Wakey wakey."

***

    Five minutes and a search for lube later, Ross is laying with a clean pair of boxers around his ankles, Dan kneeling between his legs as he slicks up his fingers.

    "You ready for this?" Dan searches his eyes carefully, looking for any trace of negativity even as the Australian nods. "Okay. Try to relax." He leans forward, lifting Ross's legs up and presses the tip of his finger to his entrance. "Are you sure you're okay with-"

    "Jesus Christ, Dan, just do it," Ross groans, writhing underneath him, impatiently. Dan nods and pushes his finger in, earning an aroused whine. "Daaaan..."

    "Shhhh, don't wake your parents." Dan muffles Ross's moans in a deep kiss, tongue exploring the other one's mouth. Ross shakes his head and he pulls away hurriedly, afraid that he's hurt him.

    "They- ah! -they left at 5AM to go visit one of dad's work friends in Florida, so they won't be back for a couple da- oh god, Dan!" By now Dan has pushed a second finger in and is scissoring them. A wail from Ross lets him know he's hit the jackpot, and he grins, lubing up a third finger and slowly working it in.

    "Fu-u-u-uck, Dan, just put it in already..."

    Dan pulls out his fingers and grabs the vibrator, lubing it up before pushing it in slowly, kissing Ross's knee as he works it in. Finally, it's in all the way, and he presses a button on the remote to check that it's working. A low buzz emanates from it and Ross squeaks, writhing and bucking against the air, cock standing tall and proud. He smiles, grabbing Ross's boxers and pulling them up.

    "Now, you aren't allowed to touch yourself until we get back this afternoon, okay? No touching until I say so." Dan palms Ross's dick, earning a loud moan of arousal.

    "Danny I- I don't think I can la-a-AST a full- AH! -day!" Ross wriggles about, trying to rut up against Dan's palm, to no avail as his boyfriend pulls back, tutting.

    "None of that, sweetie. Now come on, we gotta get ready for school or we're gonna be late."

***

    By the time they're on the bus forty minutes later, Ross thinks, perhaps somewhat wishfully, that Dan has forgotten about the vibrator currently shoved up his ass. He's adjusted to it now, but the skin where his leg is touching Dan's still burns from the heat of their closeness. Hopefully Dan's not-so-well-hidden grin is about the kid in the front whose books have all fallen out of his back (for the fourth time this week, dammit), and not about the remote in his pocket.

    Ross should be so lucky.

***

    They're in Chemistry together, second class, and Ross has all but forgotten about the device himself when out of the blue he feels a buzzing sensation, feels Dan grinning next to him, and sure enough, when he looks over, there's a smile on his face that could light up Los Angeles and then some, and certainly isn't about the bonding properties of carbon. He shifts in an attempt to make his sudden half-chub less obvious, but only succeeds in pushing the vibrator against his prostate, and has to stifle a groan.

    A hand runs its way slowly up his leg, and suddenly his not-so-half-chub is being rubbed into a full-on erection. It's a good job their bench is at the back of the science lab, because he's pretty sure this whole display would be painfully obvious to anyone who even glanced their way.

    Ross isn't so sure he minds.

***

    Lunch is worse. Dan drags him off to the bathrooms after they eat and pushes him into a stall, locking the door and kissing him desperately.

    "Been wanting to fuck you so hard, baby, all through class. Saw you squirming like that, god, you're so fucking gorgeous when you're crimson, did you know that?"

    All Ross can do to reply is moan.

    "I bet you've been desperate all day, huh? Been wanting to get off right then and there? I bet," Dan utters lowly, "I bet you'd even let me get you off in class, right in front of everyone, huh? You'd let me shove my hand down your pants, let me rub you till you came, all  _hot_ and  _sticky_ and  _wet_ , and you'd just moan while everyone watched, you'd just beg for it like the filthy whore you are."

    "Dan - Danny... ohhh..."

    "I want you to let me fuck your pretty mouth. Maybe I'll even let you come later if you do. Would you do that for me, baby?"

    Ross nods. "Yeah, Dan... fuck... fuck my mouth... make me y-yours-aHHH!"

    "That's a good boy." Dan breaks character for a second to kiss Ross on the mouth. "Are you sure this is okay, babe?"

    "Yeah... please..."

    Dan nods and pushes Ross down to his knees, pressing his crotch into the other one's face and grinding. Ross mouths at the bulge there and struggles to get Dan's pants off; when he does he moans at the precum already soaking his crotch. Taking into hand Dan's erection, he licks from the base to the tip and takes it in his mouth. It's at times like these that he's glad he has no gag reflex.

    Dan moans loudly, pushing on the remote to turn up the level of vibraton on the toy. Ross's whines of arousal make some wonderful vibrations of their own around his shaft, and he has no time to warn Ross before he comes, shooting his hot stream down the other one's throat. Ross swallows effortlessly, and looks up at Dan with hooded eyes, pushing himself up with force and pressing their lips together.

    The last thing Dan registers before the bell for class goes is the taste of his own release.

***

    Ross is almost panting when the bell for the end of school goes, having been glancing at the clock for what seems to have been the past five years, and his German teacher sure as hell didn't fail to notice. She's relatively cool about it though, not saying anything despite having raised an eyebrow, and she doesn't set them any homework for next day. Ross barely makes it to his locker before he rushes to the front where Dan is already waiting. He starts walking ahead, wordlessly, and Dan chuckles before trotting to keep up with him.

    "Going somewhere, hotshot?" he laughs before slipping an arm around his waist.

    Ross just looks at him and huffs.

    The bus ride home is riddled with the agony of an unsatisfied boner.

***

    Ross runs to his room after opening the door, yelling to make sure his parents are definitely still out, and then throws himself on his bed, spread-eagled and erection showing painfully through his jeans. Dan enters, laughing quietly, before crawling over him and kissing him hard on the mouth, letting their tongues work together for a minute.

    "You've been so good for me, baby, I can't believe it. Didn't even come yet." Dan switches the vibrator to its highest setting, and Ross wails.

    "JESUS FUCK, DANNY! Please! I need to come!" His words are coming out in ragged sobs of desperation, body twisting from the sheer agony of being so hypersensitive from hours of stimulation.

    Dan ponders this for a moment, switching the toy off again. "Well... I suppose you deserve a treat..."

    He reaches and pulls Ross's jeans off, throwing them on the floor, and grins when Ross lets out a pleased whine. Next are the boxers, leaving his dick laying heavy against his stomach. Dan pulls his own pants and boxers off, clambering over Ross so he's nearly sitting on his cock. The shirts find their way to the floor, and Dan lays down on top of Ross, breathing in his ear: "You think you're the only one who went to school with something up their ass today?"

    Ross moans as Dan reaches back and slowly pulls something from his own ass. He holds a dildo, slick with lube, up to Ross, and sets it on the bedside table atop some tissues that he had evidently placed there in preparation (Ross hadn't noticed).

    "Now I'm gonna ride your cock and make sure this is the best damn fuck you've ever had."

    Dan slides back, pressing down onto Ross's cock, and the two moan as he bottoms out. Dan waits a second, then reaches for the remote and puts it to the highest setting again before lifting himself up and slamming down again.

    "Danny, I'm no-not gonna last..."

    "That's the point, baby."

    And with that, he gives it all he's got, ramming down repeatedly, Ross's cock hitting his prostate every time, their moans and shouts filling the room.

    It's not long before he feels Ross come inside him, and he follows, leaving a jet of the white liquid all up Ross's stomach.

    "No, stop, it's too much-ahhh!" Ross scrabbles frantically for the remote, jamming at the buttons before hitting the off switch, and Dan flops down on him, breathing into his neck. "God, Danny, I love you so fucking much, I swear..."

    "You sap."

    Dan kisses him then; it's deep and slow, and filled with affection. Then they simply lay there.

    Dan thinks it's been a pretty successful day.

    Ross thinks he should lose bets more often.


End file.
